


Last Words of a Shooting Star

by LossOfWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LossOfWords/pseuds/LossOfWords
Summary: A moonlight stroll with two boys in love.---A short drabble that I made when I should've been doing schoolwork.Title is a song by Mitski.





	Last Words of a Shooting Star

The moonlight dripped onto his already pale skin, the grass beneath his feet softly tickling.

 

He loved him.

 

His violet eyes shined against the dark night’s harsh screen, illuminating Lance’s heart. The soft brush of his hand against his own filled him with joy.

 

_“Look at how the light looks through the trees.”_

 

Lance looked over towards the light, dappled randomly on the ground. 

 

_“Isn’t it beautiful?”_

 

Lance couldn’t help but think that Keith was more beautiful, but he nodded. 

 

The moonlight was rather nice. It lit up the long stretch of field that the two roamed about on during the twelfth hour.

 

_“I’ve always wanted to go into space”_

 

Lance smiled.

 

_“One day I’ll take you to the moon, ok?”_

 

Keith laughed, and looked towards Lance.

 

_“You’d be bored as hell in space, there’s no signal you know?”_

 

Keith’s features lit up when he smiled, a rare sight, but one worth seeing. The moonlight blended in well with his teeth, and made his hair look almost gray.

 

Lance didn’t respond to Keith’s response, instead rested his head on the shorter boy’s own when as they walked.

 

The next words spoken by Keith weren’t heard as frequently, but Lance always knew that he meant them.

 

_“I love you.”_


End file.
